


Perfect Students, Perfect Children.

by yaytso



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Steve is rich!Au, Tony is poor!AU, Violence, both Tony and Steve have a hard time, i'm bad w tags sryyy, idk this is going 2b a long ff i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaytso/pseuds/yaytso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Highschool Au involving the poor Tony Stark and rich Steve Rogers.</p><p>The unpopular A+ student meets the popular star athlete.<br/>Is there anything these two could bond over?<br/>How could a snoby Jock see anything else but a awkward nerd in the little chestnut haired boy?<br/>And would the tiny isolated genuis ever open up to the golden boys blue eyes?</p><p>Drama, Angst and Fulff is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 %

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron_Tony604](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Tony604/gifts).



The room was filled with steam from the showers next to the dressing room Steve Rogers was in and converted it into a little sauna. Steve didn't mind at all, still having his towel wrapped around his smooth hips he sat on the wooden bench located in the middle of the room, his face towards his locker he unlocked the rusty old thing to retrieve the cloth he was wearing before practice. Placing them next to him the took his football uniform he had dropped on the other side of his lap Steve started folding them accurately.

Like his mother taught him.

"STEVE" a loud voice from the hallway between the changing room and the showers shouted.  
"Always the fastest one! Hope your attitude in bed is different!" one of his team mates was walking towards him laughing the last part of the sentence in his big voice .  
Just like Steve he had just showered off the sweat from the football practice before and now was moving toward his own locker.

The boys blond hair was still dripping all over the floor since it already reached his broad and muscular shoulders the coach was thankful for since they were one of the reasons why S.H.I.E.L.D. High had a glorious winning streak.  
Still his hair has always been the most prominent aspect of his physics but now, it was making the floor under his feet wet.  
"You're leaving a trail." the already seated boy said with a smile on his face while simultaneously pulling on his socks.  
Steve didn't mind his friends long hair. If anything it was the only thing that helped to distract from his overload of manliness and testosterone his almost 2 meter tall friend had in him.

"That's one of the costs of god like hair you have to endure!"  
before Steve could reply another drenched team mate entered the room and cut him off.

The man that had entered the room and managed to land a Joke on the all known Jock, Thor resembled the other twos physic pretty well.  
Big shoulders, tall, strong arms and with a towel around his hip.  
The only difference was that his skin was as dark as the night and seemed to show no sign of the training no bruise no cut no wound. It was as clean as a starless night and the same applied for his head not a single hair on it could be found.  
"Naaah Thor, the lady's love it when its clean and shiny not messy and sloppy! OH! We were talking about hair? I thought you meant-" he joked and directed his hands towards the region between his legs.

Luke Cage was the third guardian angel next to Thor and Steve that kept the football team from loosing a match. Now that Steves thought about it. His fellow mate seem to have never been injured more than a bruise or a little cut. It was almost like he had unbreakable skin !  
"You must know you have a new one very week" Thor began jokingly "what's the new ones name? The one with the dead eyes and wannabe Goth look!"

Luke frowned and clicked his tongue in an un amused sound. "Jessica? Naaah, man she is fine!" Thor lifted an eyebrow in surprise that the dark skinned man showed feelings toward one of his acquaintances, he usually just liked to have one night stand.  
Steve was as well in shock. He wasn't Lukes best friend but that much he knew. Luke didn't do relationships.  
Both of the blond boys said nothing, just stared at him with an open mouth.  
Finally breaking the silence Luke turned around and said  
"A mean she got a fine BodEYY"

he flicked a spare towel into a tight rope and began cracking it like a whip towards the other boys.  
Thor started laughing again and put the attacking team mate into a friendly head lock.  
Both of them laughed.  
"Ma Lady's Man the one and only!!" Thor shouted. Luke reacted only with a weak "yeahahah."  
Thor didn't seem to notice the unsure expression on his fellow friend and just shock him harder.

The room started to fill with more of their team mates and it became louder. Steve decided not to intervene with the current conversations or pick up on Lukes previous concerning expression.  
It was not that he was shy or anything he joked and teased just as much as the other ones on his team. After all all of them knew each other since their were little.

Had much the same life style, rich family's, most popular students on their school and just to put on stereotype on the other were all on the same sports team.  
But not all of them happened to be in Steves closest circle of friends. Most of them were just the people he had to throw the football to or guard during a game.  
Not Thor thou their parents mansions were located just a couple of blocks from each other.

"Soo Steve" speaking of the devil "how is it with YOU and the Lady's" tearing the last word beyond loud and extra long so the attention of the whole room was reassured, his childhood friend teased.  
"Oh come one Thor you know he will never be over Peggy !" one of the boys called out to the now almost dressed Steve.  
Steve ready to sit up and face the idiot who brought up Peggy dropped the shoe he up to that time planed to put on his right foot was broken of by a loud voice calling out for him.

"ROGERS!!!!" it echoed through the halls and came closer towards the dressing room all of the boys were in, most of them dressed.  
The coach of the team entered the room, no one dare to let out a sound.

"Mr.. Coulson?" Steve asked. It was new to him that the coach wanted something from him after practice. He was in top form just like he was asked to. He always presented his best performance.  
He never did anything wrong. He did as he was asked.  
Steve was surprised to say the least. But followed the hand gesture of his intelligent Coach into the room next door. Both of them were now in the footballs management room.  
Flashing trophies and old pictures with former football teams decorated the rooms. And with them countless certificates by professional football managers inviting past football players to play with the big boys. "The real football players" Steve thought to himself.  
"Not the like a clown I'm portraying now" he continued his train of thoughts .Only wishing that in future days he would be on of those certificates on the wall. That he finally was able to please them, to finally accomplish the goal that has been set for him.  
He would be one of them no matter what.

"Rogers, did you injured your head during practice?" Coulsons voice replaced his day dream  
"It is unusually for you to not respect your elder. Are you alright, Rogers?"  
Steve shock his head and started to fluster immediately, he garbed his neck in the embarrassment and smiled.  
The team respected Coulson, even tho he was not build like a football player. His strategies were always on point and had often managed to pull them out of a tight game.

"No I am so sorry sir I meant no disrespect !" how rude of him to not pay attention, Steve got a little mad at himself but sight and clarified.  
"I am just a bit" he didn't know what excuse to use. Steve Rogers never had been the best liar. It seemed immoral to him.  
"ummm sleepy..I guess, sir." 

Coulson immediately saw that the star quarterback did not want to talk about his personal issues.  
"I hope I didn't disappoint you during the practice, sir. I hope my lack of sleep last night didn't intervene with today's practice. It won't happen again."  
With a small but apologetic gesture he tilted his head down in hope not to anger the coach and show how truly sorry he was.  
Even tho he could not recall doing any mistakes. But this is were his day dreaming and the following lie -lack-of-sleep- got him into.

He was not allowed to mess this up.

"No. Don't worry Rogers your play was flawless as usual." with a insignificant shrug with his hand he signaled the boy to look up at him. A very formal boy, Coulson thought o himself.  
"No" Coulson repeated "it is not your performance on the field that worries me it is this." 

His coach held up a paper with many red markings on it and wiggled it in front of Steves face.  
Steve had seen this paper before, taking a step forward he recognized the hand writing on it.

It was his failed physics exam from last week. He still remembered the deeply disapproving look of his teacher only followed by the sentence "you have truly disappointed me Mr.Rogers. What will your parents say to this?"  
Still echoing in his head the words again made him feel the pain in his chest. In addition to that his throat suddenly felt tight and sore.  
A red 7% was laughing at his face, yet again. He now could again feel the stabbing eyes from his classmates back then judging him.  
The quiet whisper that had spread through the class as he ripped the paper out of his unfriendly teachers hand. With a bit to much force as he anticipated, Steve almost ripped the paper apart.  
Steve could feel the sickness in his stomach come back up. He was never good at science and that wouldn't change any time soon. He was always the creative type, drawing, sports and anything else you could be truly free with.

In his head science was always something so static, always planed, always right or wrong there was no middle ground. No room for freedom. Steve didn't like that, in addition to that he was had a hard time memorizing matters that did not interest him. Science being on of them.

"Shit" Steve covered his mouth fast and followed his earlier swear word with a quick "sorry, sir"  
Coulson eyed the quarterback standing in front of him. He could see the unease in the boy. It the body position of the boy, Coulson could clearly read the agony the failed exam was causing him to feel. Not to forget that this was the first time Coulson had heard the perfect athlete use a swear word. 

Steve Rogers was indeed a perfect athlete and a perfect quarterback. A strong back framed by muscular shoulders that connected with buff arms that have already proven to be able to push at least 3 opponents out of the way.  
Combined with seemingly endless Stamina that probably was further encouraged through his long and robust legs. He could run for hours and not get tired.  
Truly a perfect quarterback.

But no human, not even the well known Steve Rogers, no human is perfect. Everyone has flaws.  
Steves seemed to be in general science.

"No you are right Rogers, this is indeed shit." Coulson finally put the paper down letting the young quarterback breath again.  
"I am so sorry, sir. I truly am" he could not mess this up there was to much at stake.  
"And you should be. But not for me it is your future you ruin with these kind of grades"Absolute silence. No word from the super athlete left his lips. Steve knew this but no words could fix it now. It was done something that happened in the past, no words could make it better.

The Couch let out a deep sigh. " Look Rogers you are a perfect athlete you can not mess this up because you are failing science classes."  
Simply shaking his head the boy agreed.  
"I recommend a tutor program with your science teacher. I am sure he would love to help you out of the mess you have created."

He was right, this was his mess he created he had to get out of it by himself.

"Thank you for your concern Mr.. Coulson I will do that. " following his statement with a big smile he went on " is that all? Or can I be of further assistance?"  
"No that is all" Coulson waved at him dismissively. Always so polite he again thought to himself, his mother must have thought him well.  
Just seconds before Steve was able to close the door behind him a voice called out yet again to him.

"And I told you to call me Coach, Rogers!"


	2. 6 %

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two cahpters in two days im on fiyaaah
> 
> Don't get used to it tho /D

Steve placed both of his hands firmly on the door causing it to close without making a loud sound.  
With the intend not to come of as angry. He was infect not.

But he had seen that kind of behavior before. When Coulson had to talk to the other players on his team about their performance.  
They had often stormed of smashing the door behind them.  
"What will your parents say to this?" the sentence his teacher snapped at him from back last week, still rang in his brain and made him want to gauge out his eyes.  
He hadn't told them yet. 

In fear of what his parents might say, or do.

The feeling of sickness crawled back into his stomach. It made his stomach turn and the young athlete felt like he had to throw up. Some how the thought of throwing up made him feel at ease.  
He fantasized that maybe, just maybe if he would throw up all his pain and angst he felt in that moment would leave him. Letting his feet guide him towards the bathroom stalls he only had one thought in mind.

"With the flush of the water it will al be gone." he now yearned for the bathroom giving his long legs the order to move faster, to take bigger steeps.  
The gray halls with the fancy emblem of the school now seemed unbelievably oppressing. 

Steve paid no attention to the beautiful new artwork on the walls the Art class had provided them with. On a normal day after a normal practice schedule he would have stopped and inspected each one of them carefully. Not letting one painting slip his creative eye.  
But today it had not been a normal practice routine, not a normal day.

Today the red paint on an week old paper had ruin it for him. It managed to created in him the illness to throw up, all the pain he was feeling inside. The pain he successfully managed to suppress for a week was now back. It felt stronger than before he had received the grade.

Now he was embarrassed that his Coach knew.He was guilty that Coulson had to find out about it this was.  
Steve was not able to tell anyone that the perfect athlete had a weakness. He felt ashamed that he was not able to reach a higher percentage.  
Everyone else seemed to do fine.

He had never heard that Luke had any trouble with school he was not above average but he wasn't failing any classes either. In addition to that he still had enough free time to have multiple female relationships. Quick ending relationships Steve added, since Luke did not been bothered by that either Steve assumed he was fine with his state of live and that he didn't bother with romance at all.  
The second star on the team, and Steves dear childhood friend, Thor seemed to be the opposite of romantic and was quit similar to the player with unbreakable skin. He as well was not above average and if he was close to failing a test his star cheerleader-science girlfriend Jane was there to save him.

Although Thor had a solid relationship with her and would never dare to cheat on her like Luke did with many of his acquaintances. Thor was not romantic. But if Jane was alright with that who was Steve to judge.  
He was different from his fallow mates. The young star quarterback was not cocky but he knew that in most of the classes such as history, art or english he was above average. In the classes he had joy participating in. The classes that allowed him the freedom to be creative.  
Yet he was not able to sustain a relationship like his other friends. It wasn't that he was unromantic like Thor, no Steve was quiet the opposite. Steve often dreamed about the girl of his dream. 

How he would take her out to picnicking on a sunny day.  
See her wavy brown hair flow like a calm lake in the wind.  
Stare for hours on those cherry red lips when she laughed during a movie night.  
Hold her soft small warm hands in his as they walked home.

Be near her again. What he would do to just once be near her again.  
Shaking his blond hair the memories faded away back into the back of his head where they belonged. Now Steve had bigger problems. Getting the sickness the test initiated in him out of him.

7 %  
Pathetic.

Steve did not noticed the little trail of water that led to the bathroom. Therefore was caught by surprise that someone was already in there, robbing him of the crazy idea to throw up his feelings down the toilet.  
"Hey, brother."  
Startled and caught off guard Steve withhold an answer and focused on looking like he was not in utter pain. Rather he tried to smile since he realized that his long time childhood friend had seen behind his shared.  
"You alright, Steve?"  
"Yes, fine. Sorry it's just.."

There it was again Steve Rogers had to lie again.  
It made him feel sick, not as sick as telling his parents that he was a failure. But still sick enough to look away for a second to catch his breath before speaking.

This lie was different he had to lie, it was not alright to burden Thor with his failed exam problems. This lie was so he could protect his friend and so they would not carry additional weight on them. It was not because he was frightened of what they would think of him.  
He looked down on the floor, gray square ornament with dark linings keeping them apart from one another. Combined with a number of cracks splitting multiple pieces in to smaller ones.

They probably had been white, at some point but due to from day to day use of the prior and current sport teams they must have been worn out.  
Not a priority of the staff. School balls and new cheerleader uniforms came first.  
Realizing that he was to quiet for too long Steve answered quickly. Not wanting to be disrespectful again.  
"I am sleepy."

still didn't feel right.  
"Alright. If you say so."  
Thor continued where he was broken off by steves entrance. Tying his hair into a bun.  
Thor became conscious that Steve was still just standing there. Not saying a word. Or moving to one of the stalls. So he assumed.  
"You need this?"  
he pointed toward the only not cracked mirror that the muscular boy was using to secure his still wet hair.  
"Uh no I um just..." Steve flustered again and in his haste he lied again.  
"I just needed to throw this away"  
Steve smiled.

He held up the paper he had failed, not letting Thor see the actual exam with the many red markings on it.  
"Bro, the trash is already full with all kind of nasty stuff if I were you I would just flush it down the toilet."  
Thor did not question his best friends rather suspicious behavior, therefore continued to check himself out in the mirror.  
Steve simply replied "Great." and moved along to the second stall to the right.

As he opened the door and looked down the toilet. He became aware of the paper he held so tight in his palm. And that due to him holding on to it for so long and so firmly it already had wrinkled up.  
He viewed this solution as better.  
Throwing up would not have solved his problems and might have not made him feel any better.  
But neither did this. After all a drilling pain was left in his chest.  
Just as the paper touched the water the red ink became liquid and transformed the pool of water in to a red sea.

He flushed ,it was gone within seconds and with it the lake of red.

-

His chauffeur was already waiting next to the black Bentley Mulsanne, in front of the football field he had practiced for the upcoming match until then.

Steves eyes widened and he again was caught of guard by the sun so he used his hand quickly to shield his eyes from the noon sky. It was bursting with orange yellows rends and even a hint of purples. Providing him with a pleasant and warm feeling as the wandering sun touched the tip of his forehead.

"Come on. Jesus Brother you still are such a day dreamer!"

Thor passed him and strolled toward the parked car that would transport him as well as steve to their homes.  
There had not been any more incidences that caused Steve to lie.

Both of them had returned to the changing room to get their shoes and collect their belongings.  
Thor had not further questioned his schoolmate about the scene that took place in the bathroom.  
Now they sat in the back of the expensive car. No better car could be chosen to cry out loud 

" LOOK AT ME I HAVE MORE MONEY THAN I NEED"  
than a Bentley. 

Steve was used to the stares used to the whispers and so was Thor both of them grew up with it and could not be faced with it anymore.  
Which did not mean that Steve took it for granted. After all his father was Mr. Joseph Rogers the famous and praised military surgeon.  
If it was one thing Steve learned from him it was

"You only survive if you earn it to live."

His father had saved countless lives back in his military days and continued to do so now a days.  
Now was just no war he could participate in since he had reached a certain age and his surgical talents were needed. As a dead man in a foreign country there were no good for the rich people that could afford them.  
But due to his old fashion military background and harsh catholic education by his parents Steves mother had to be a stay at home mother.

Maybe if she wouldn't have been then..

Steves thoughts were interrupted by a sudden snatch coming from his seat belt holding him back.  
The Bentley had suddenly stopped and honked.

"What happened?" 

The voice came from his friend sitting next to him. It was barely loud enough to hear over the heavy music Thor had told the chauffeur to put on as he sat in the car.  
"Sir" the chauffeur turned the music down so the boys in the back could hear him better.  
"there was a boy crossing the street without looking. He is unharmed and now gone and I will continue driving, my apologize, sir."

"Wait I want to.." Thor began rolling down Steves window so he could get a look at the idiot who crossed the street without looking.

"HEY SON OF A WHORE !! OPEN YOUR EYES OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER NEXT TIME!" 

Steve had a better view of the man from the right passenger seat. The man was not facing them and did not seem startled but continued his walk towards the line of trees forming an invisible line between upper class and the rest.  
Steve hadn't managed to get a glims of his face tho. The man was of average size. Wore a dark hood tucked deep into his face and dark worn out Jeans.

As soon as Thor had finished shouting additional swear words towards the mans back the stranger just pulled up a middle finger and continued walking still not facing the car he had stopped earlier.  
"Fucker" Thor let himself fall back into his seat and commanded the driver to drive them home.

Steve could hear his best friends stomach roar despite the loud music and both of them started to playfully fight each other and laughed thouout the rest of the car drive.  
When they reached Thors house both of them connected knuckles and fist bumped it out.  
As soon as his best friend closed the door behind him and made his way up the white stairs. That linked his mansion with the small garden in front of it behind the high golden fence.  
Steve turned down the radio and the loud music so he could enjoy a bit of silence.

The driver was used to Steves routine and said nothing and went on driving the blocks down to Mr. Rogers mansion.

-

As usual the chauffeur parked making it possible for Steve to use the door in the garage to enter his home. Rather then being greeted by his step mother who would drill him with questions about his day.  
It was bad enough last week when he received the 7% in his exam to keep his cool.  
After all he hated lying.

It was inevitable to avoid some questioning since he had to attend dinner later on.  
When the big clock in the entrance hall gonged around 7pm it was time to face his new challenge.

Steve got down the big stares that let the way into the gigantic dining room which only contained a long table who was able to seat at lead 18 people.  
And three gigantic paintings.

All of them were oil painted and portrayed the Rogers family.

On the first one Steves father was portrayed when he was about 17, Steves current age. Behind him were his parents. Steves grandparents.  
The picture had little colour and all of their faces seemed to be able to only express one emotion.  
Emptiness, but not in the sense that they were empty, no. It was the viewer that was left with an emptiness after looking at the stiff and disconnected family.

The second one had him in it. When he was around the age of 5 he sat on his mothers lap with blond hair and a big grin.  
His mothers blue dress was making the whole picture glow win happiness and overshadowed the unchanged look of his stiff father.  
Steve could never look at it for too long.

The last picture portrayed his current state and family it was painted a couple of moths ago. After his father married the forth women after Steves mother.  
This time he waited longer than before to paint his "family" picture. It seemed that after three failed marriages he had finally learned.  
In this picture the only obstacle that gave away worm and welcoming colours were Steves eyes.  
On this picture he was standing in front of his father and step mother. His suit matched the on of his father a dark almost black gray. Combined with a subtle fly and expensive dark green Cufflinks that flashed around his fathers wrist he laid upon Steves shoulder.  
A firm grip Steve remembered. His step mother dress matched the dark green of the expensive jewelry on Mr. Rogers wrist but in contrast to him she placed her hands on her tiny hips.

 

Steve sat down next to the top of the table where his father would sit like the king of the table.  
The routine was as soon as everyone had sat down the maid would come in and serve the cooking.  
Steve sat alone. Suddenly the tall door opened and his step mother entered. Her dark brown hair oh so distracting.

"Stevie my darling since when are you home I was worried sick!"  
she took fast steps towards the table her step son had already taken his place on.

"I'm sorry mother" he hated to call her that, but orders came from high above

"I had to finish some homework and went straight to my room"  
Not a lie. His history easy was due tomorrow and he reread it in search for spelling mistake.

"Ahh such a good child. Hmmm do you know what we will be served today?" she now had reached the table and sat down to the left.

With a bright smile he replied "I don't know but I'm sure its marvelous." 

"Is Mr. Rogers not coming?" Steve asked tilting his head to the after all empty head chair.

"Oh no dear. He has another appointment in the off- AH! Marjorie! What do you bring us for dinner."

A women in her fifties and multiple other maiden came into the dining room, caring multiple plates on the table.  
Steve smiled and thanked them as they left. And after a short grace both of them started eating.

 

"So how is school anything new?"

 

"Nah, everything is fine."

A lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I promissed to finaly put Tony into this chapter but no sign of him ... or ?? ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» mhuhuhuu
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one as well uwu ~  
> Feedback is always welcome, Thanks again owo
> 
> Btw just so u know a Bentley Mulsanne costs about 300.000 - 500.00 $ just so u know what we're talking 'bout //D


	3. 7,1%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOah this is a long chapter, more than 4000 words o.o  
> I hope thats okay. I didn't expect to write this much but idk it kinda helps coping w/ stuff... I guess.
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you'll enjoy this chapter uwu

Yet again red numbers made the young but robust man feel a shiver creeping down his spine.  
Now the numbers hade concluded a contract with an enormous and by far ridiculous beeping sound which echoed through his large bedroom. Causing him to wake up on time to get ready, eat breakfast and most important of all, train his body. With the purpose of still being on of the first at school at 7.30.

Steve then had enough time till 7.50 to greet all his friends before class.

"Early bird catches the worm "

With one go he pulled his upper body up without using his arms.  
Exercise one accomplished.  
Getting out of bed and placing himself in front of the bed. His back to the ground, legs in a triangle Steve proceeded onto exercise number 2.  
100 sit ups.

Not consuming more than two minutes he moved on to exercise number 3.  
200 high knees.  
His father would have demanded at least 3 more exercises but Steve had noticed early on that no one was inspecting his morning routine.  
Besides the occasional maiden that brought him his freshly ironed uniform for the day.

Today he had been finished quicker than on other day. Not that it consumed much time anyway but the horrible number 7 from the day earlier was still whimpering in his head.  
Sport was always a good coping mechanism for Steve. Sport to Steve was close to what meditating was to a guru.

Steve had won a couple of minutes due to his early finish and decided to muster himself in the mirror.  
His skin was no way near tanned but it still was not considered pale his mother had often called him her little peach. Non the less his biceps and the six pack on his stomach casted remarkable shadows.  
And even tho Steve didn't like to admit it, his breast did the same.  
He took a closer look into the mirror and realized he was still wearing his baby blue boxer shorts from the day before. Steve turned on his heels and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to only his room, right next to his white two door wardrobe.  
Not that Steve possessed many cloth, it was his step mother who always bought him 'cute' cloths from all over the world.  
He rarely wore them.

Luckily now he just had to pick up the S.H.I.E.L.D. - High uniform the maid apparently had dropped of while he was sleeping.  
Some times he felt bad for making them stand up so early. But then again his step mother made sure her slippers were just the right temperature. Before she took place on the already well laid table and correct silverware for the day.  
Yes Steve could not believe it himself but current new step mother had a thing for variations.  
And one variation was, different spoons, different glasses, different plates and even different flowers for each day of the week.  
Just as quick he was with his morning workout he put on his uniform and went down to eat breakfast.  
It was tuesday so today the table was decorated with silver - blue eating utensils and light blue flowers from the back garden.

"Good morning Mother"  
Steve approached her more than that he placed a quick peek on her cheek as his father had demanded. The women only responded with a quick  
"Oh! To you too, Son."

Mr. Rogers now sitting in his throne but still absent was reading the newspaper. Not paying any attention towards his own flesh and blood.  
As soon as Steve sat down next to him he pulled his chair closer to the table and continued to greet his father.

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers."  
his voice was smaller than when he had greeted the women his father had married. But not to quiet to make his father burst out again, just the right volume to meet his demands.

"So early finished with your morning work out?"  
filled with suspicions his voice was almost like a snake that was ready to break it's prays neck. If it had not been mixed along with the drill sergeant tone he had from back then.

"I woke up before my alarm rang."  
Steve was lying again. Usually his father wasn't present for breakfast and not able to make him uncomfortable before school.  
"I had more time than usually."

No response from the king. Steve was not expecting one.  
His step mother suddenly barged in  
"My darling you will be a famous NFL in not time! Right dear?"

she knew just as well that Steves father did not spoke to either of them. Or in fact to anyone. Joseph Rogers never was much of a talker.  
And after his mother it appeared he talk even less.  
Steve often questioned himself why his mother had said 'Yes'. When Joseph Rogers had asked her the most important question of all, 18 years ago.

-

It had rained this morning. Not the heavy rain that made your cloth soaking wet. No just enough to make it uncomfortable. Steve could not care less his chauffeur would drive him right to the gates of his school from there he could either run for it or use an umbrella.

During the car ride Steve had enough time to think about his 7 % problem.  
He had to get a tutor. But asking his teacher was out of question he would probably laugh at him and abuse his power over him, rather than just help him like a normal person.  
"OH ! The great Steve Rogers needs help? Is that what the Rogers are teaching their children now a days? "  
He would straight up gossip about it and the gossip would eventually reach his father. And then..

No he had to find another tutor. A student program maybe? But same thing with them if they would see weakness in him they would abuse it.

"Sir." a near by voice ripped him from his dilemma.  
"We are here, sir. Are you quite alright? Should I drive you back home?"

"No. Thank you. I'm okay, have a nice day! "

And with that Steve Rogers left the car. Deciding to run instead of being practical, Steve managed to sprint to the main hall without getting to much rain on him.  
Not many people were there. None he would count as being in his close circle of friends.  
A gentle hand was placed on his bulky shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Доброе утро! "

Steve remembered fast " Priwjet, Natasha !"

Natasha had come to Steves High School two years ago because her father had gotten a better paying job in america. Since then she had been a good friend to Steve and his circle of friends.  
Her specialty were obviously languages. One of the reasons she had been accepted to the school since she was not upper class. Although her father now had a better paying Job his income was no were near upper class.  
She had gotten a scholarship thanks to her language skills.

"You got wet? Didn't Papi brought you in his gold car?"

She teased playfully while patting his head. Whipping of a couple of rain drops that had managed to hold onto his blond hair.  
Steve had learned early that Natasha liked it to touch people and had little to no respect for personal space.  
Letting out a little laugh he answered

"No I just refused to use a umbrella."

"Oh big boy thought he could out run nature?" Steve had no problem with Natasha and her teasing. As long as it were his friends he knew that they knew better.

"Morning guys! " by Natashas sudden reaction, shift of posture and interest to the person that had called out behind Steve he already knew who it was.  
He spin around.

"BRUCE ! Your back! "  
he gave the thin boy that had approached him and the russian a quick hug and managed to lift the light weight off his feet.  
With a small grunt he put him down and placed his big hand on Bruces shoulder. And grabbing it in comfort.

"Have you recovered well?"

"A- Yes quiet well I could have gone yesterday back but you know.. mothers. "  
he turn his lips in a big smile and peeped behind the, compared to him giant only to spot the red haired russian. She now stood in a circle with them and offered the small boy yet another question.

"How did you even manage to land in the hospital for almost a week. We all almost you were dead."  
She tried to joke around as she had before with Steve but the honest concern in her question came acoss clear enough.  
At least to Steve.

" Well " Bruce started and looked away in embarrassment.  
" I told you guys that I wanted to earn my own money. Yeah I thought it would be a good idea to give tutoring to younger kids in chemistry. Turns out you shouldn't give younger kids chemicals they haven't learned about, not even if you thing it will help them in their coming years."

Natasha cracked into laughter. Steve on the other hand heard angels sing.

This was the solution.

"Can you tutor me?" he suddenly asked.

"WHAT?"  
the young scientist thought he might have understood wrong, after all Natascha laugh was so loud it already attracted other pupils."I think you didn't get my near death experience story, Steve."

"Steve what makes you think a mad scientist like Bruce who almost killed a child could help you?  
Bruce pouted and gave her a quick "Ey !" and a nudge in her waist. Natasha now stood stiff and had finally stopped laughing.

"Bruce your Physics test are always a 100% percent you were the best tutor! Come on!"

"Hey, don't get me wrong I really wish I could help but after the incident my mother had forbidden me to tutor anyone else. We were lucky and the kid didn't got hurt .. Well not trough the chemicals at least I think my push gave him quite the burse so-"

He was cut off by the red head " You protected him??"  
Bruce raised an eyebrow in surprise  
"yeah I mean what else should I have done? Let him be blasted away by chemicals?"

Natasha herself now looked as if she was pouting and responded, in an mumbled under her breath a quick  
"I guess?"

Both of the boys doubting her answer, almost replied in chorus  
"Are you crazy?"  
Not giving the chance to explain her answer a big mass of weight had placed itself on Bruce almost causing him to fall on his face.  
A big loud voice right next to his ear shouted

"BANNER!!! Our little Einstein is back! And in one piece!"

"And a hello to you too Thor."

Within a short time the rest of the crew was back together.  
Clint was talking to Natasha since she had no chance to talk to Bruce while Thor demanded him to describe the explosion Bruce had witnessed first hand.  
Furthermore since Bucky, Steves childhood friend was there it was easy to forget about the bad physics exam and his need of a tutor.

The bell rang and all of them instantly moved to their classrooms. Had Bruce not approached the tall blond he might have forgotten his problem completely.  
"Steve wait, if you really need a guy that can help you in physics and biology and all that stuff talk to Anthony! He is in my Chemistry class and wayyyyyy! WAY! Better than I am!"  
with that Steves phone vibrated in his pocket.  
"I send you his number. Good luck and don't blow yourself up!"  
and with that he was gone.

Steve releasing if he would waste any more time standing around in the hall. Wondering if it was really safe to hire a student that might get himself killed and Steve killed in the process.

Then again nothing would be worst that the wraith of his father if he would know about his own flesh end blood failing classes.

-

The first chance he got to contact Anthony was during the first break at 9.20.  
Steve had already created a dead certain plane that would reassure him to at first get to know his tutor better and then decide if he was trust worthy enough not to gossip about how the rich kid can't do simple physics.  
Best case scenario was that Anthony was some kind of horny teen that knew, Steve could manage to get him a lot of girls due to his quarterback status.  
Hell Steve might get him all the girls he wanted, it felt like he got almost every day some kind of anonymous love letter may it be via mail or hand written letter.  
Of course he would do nothing if his fellow school mate would not fit Steves parameter. The least thing Steve would do is introduce some psychotic rich kid to a female class mate of his.

 

"Hello, this is Steve.  
A friend of Bruce Banner.  
You two are in the same Chemistry class.  
Bruce asked me to get the papers he has missed,  
since he was sick for a week.  
When should I come and collect them.

-Thank you "

 

Perfect, he thought to himself. Steve needed to make a good impression if this Anthony was as good as Bruce claimed he might as well be a really articulated, smart and understanding young man.  
Surely Anthony would understand the situation Steve was in and would offer his help willingly.

 

" behind school @ 4"

the -bee- had been replaced with an actual bee emoji.

 

Or not.

 

-

During every period Steve had he started to construct a mental image of the so called Anthony.  
He went with the most stereotypical one.  
Since Anthony liked science he must, just like Bruce be a bit thinner and would wear maybe glasses?  
But since Bruce hadn't introduced Anthony to the group he must be shy? Maybe he was not happy with the way he looked?  
Or maybe it were his looks that kept Bruce from introducing this great scientist college of his.  
Then again he might be the kind of nerd that refused to take care of his body. Furthermore ignore the fact that soap and water should be used to wash yourself every once in while.

It rang, Steve was relieved that finally his school day was over and he could quiet the mental torture he had endured.

-

His body was sore from sitting trough all his classes, so he began to wall sit.Again he was exercising to clear his head and to pass the time. Anthony had already been 15 minutes late. The blond Boy had already texted his driver earlier in the day that he would walk home.  
Another tactical play Steve had planed, as a result he could maybe find out on what block the genius lived. Giving the young Rogers the opportunity to get back up information if his family was rival to his own furthermore could cause possible harm to his reptaion if they found out about the tutoring.

"You know they have benches right around the corner."

Steve swung his head around only to receive a stinging pain in his eye the sun had caused causing him to look away and stand up being blinded for a couple of seconds.

"You kinda looked like you were a pantomime, ever thought about a serious career in that field?"

Steve confused and additionally blinded rubbed his eyes, now standing he tried to link the voice to someone he knew. No results. The voice must have been coming from the 20 minutes late Anthony.  
His voice was more of a mumble, not quiet or anything he just didn't emphasize any word or vocals in particular. His speech reminded the athlete of someone who chewed multiple chewing gum at once. Still it was not disenchanting. It had a confidence to itself and felt comfortable.

"What?" Steve now faintly had some sight in his eyes again. He embraced the boy who had made fun of him a couple of seconds earlier.

As Steve opened his eyes it was not a pair of eyes that meet him but a lock off hair.  
Anthony had chestnut brown hair, the tip of it had been kissed by the sun soon settling after noon sun that had attacked Steve just a moment ago. Mother natures kiss had the result of a warm bronze-red shimmer on the tips of Anthonys hair, he had styled so stand up.  
Little sparks of gel helping his hair to stand up made his hair almost look like some kind of hard worked for art project.  
Futher down Steve shifted his face a bit, finally getting rid of the dazzling sun.  
Anthonys face was just like Steve had predicted thin and pale. Similar to Bruces but with more edge to it.  
It was kept even thinner by the slim growing dark brown side burns framing his cheekbones.

Cheekbones lead down to his small chin, which was decorated with little stubbles of unshaved hair and an attempted goatee.  
Besides the little fuzz on his chin his face was clean. No left over dorito chips no unwashed eye sockets. Sure the young scientist had bags under his eyes that could match the ones of an old man but nothing that came anywhere close to Steves horror imagination.  
Anthonys slim lips opened again, giving them a closer look Steve had to ask himself if the small boy had been using some kind of lip gloss that assured him that kind of pinkish-glossy colour he had on his mouth.

"Forget it it big guy, you want the homework or not?"

At last Steve understood the joke.

"OH ! You ment- Ah ..hahah yes now I understand." Steve questioned the sudden rush he felt in his face. Was it that hot out side? The weather forecast said no such things.

"Jesus Barbie, so blonds really have no brain."  
Not looking at the at least 2 heads taller man, Anthony dug around his backpack. The end result was him waving a set of papers with multiple mathematical equations on them into Steves face.

"Here blondie. Homework from last week"

Steve keeping his original strategy in mind began to small talk with the small scientist while simultaneously looking trough the papers. Pretending to understand at least some of it.

"You guys get this much homework in just one week?"

"Yes Mr. Lehnsherr is a real physics fan combined with Dr. McCoy as a biology teacher.. well let's say it this way we didn't choose a science centered education path if we couldn't handle it. Just like you wouldn't choose football if you weren't such a sports freak."  
Still not looking up at Steve he continued to dig in his backpack only to present a small device that somehow resembled an mp3 player. Untangling the cord he continued.

"I know Bruce well enough, he will manage just fine."

Anthony now that he had plugged in one of his earplugs was ready to leave the conversation.  
Steve had to act quickly and grabbed the modest boys by his arm.  
The outcome was suspiring Anthony had suddenly shrieked up. Unaware that Steve had such a strength in him to cause some one to yelp, by only touching them.

He pulled his arm away, ready to apologize.

"I'm - "

"Dude, holy shit !"

Now realizing that it wasn't Steves strength that cause the sudden outburst of Anthony, rather it must have been an old would he had touched.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to - what happened."  
he asked, not wanting the conversation to end before he could accomplish his plan.

"Yeah whatever, nothing big."  
Anthony had placed his own hand gently upon the bit Steve had touched. His eyes shyed away from Steves, assuming it was because of the pain the wound was still causing him Steve offered his help.

"Let me take a look at it I've had my fair share of PE-class bruises."

"NO! " comprehending that his sudden outburst was suspicious Anthony took a deep breath, calming himself.  
"It's just..I got...Yester day I had a doctors appointment and he gave me a fresh vaccination.. you know flue and stuff. Look Barbie, just leave it alone it's nothing."

"Ah okay, I understand. My Apologies, I didn't know"  
Steves voice suddenly started to stutter and without no control over his own mouth. He cursed at himself as soon as the words left his lips.  
"I - I just wanted to ask you if you could tutor me."

Steve was screaming in his head at himself. What happened to background checks? To getting to know Anthony? Reassuring that he was trust worthy? What would he do if this boy would take advantage of his situation? What if he would tell his father?  
Casting thousand of curswords through his head he could come to no conclusion why he had abandoned in all of his principals and opened up to this complete stranger about his dilemma.  
Was it the heat in his ears he was feeling since the boy had made fun of him? Effecting his brain to fry.  
Was it the numbness in his hand he felt when he touched Anthonys fragile arm. Or was it simply the fact that Steves eyes were still wandering around the boys whole aesthetic. Collecting every little detail of his appearance, afraid he might have missed something.

Was it really this hot outside or was it his body that had produced the sudden clima change.

Was his fear of failing another exam really the cause of all of this?

"You want me to tutor you? In what? Because the pantomime part looked already premiere worthy."

"No no-no I thought maybe you could help me with physical stuff."

"You seem quiet well build why do you think I could help you do your sport stuff??"  
Anthony was visibly confused.

"No no Jesus Christ. I meant like chemistry and physics and all of that"  
What was Steve Rogers doing he could have lied. He could have said that he was mistaken that he had said something complete different. Somehow it didn't seem right to lie to the chest nut haired boy with his currently black raised eye brows.

"You need help - from me?"  
Finally he understood.

"Yes!" Steve almost jumped in the air. Relieved the awkward misunderstanding was cleared, he only managed to control his feet at last second.

"The great quarterback Steve Rogers needs my help?" Anthonys posture had suddenly changed he now no longer was patting his wounded shoulder and looked fragile like a toy.  
Now he matched his voice confident and comfortable with himself.

"How do you know who -"

"Who you are?? Come on blondie. You are the quarterback of this school it would be weird if I wouldn't know who you are don't 'cha think?  
Anthony was right, it was nothing new to Steve it often happened. People knew who he was before he knew them. Now it felt like he had been cheated on he wanted to know who Anthony was. It seemed unfair not to know him.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right."  
For a brief moment both of them didn't dare to make a sound. Neither of them knew the reason why. It was finally broken of by Anthony.

"Alright big guy I'll do it."  
A sudden rush of energy streamed up, down from Steves feet it felt like he had steeped on an electrical wire. Resulting him to fell as if thousands of little shocks were delivered from the gound up into his heart and he skipped a beat.  
His face felt even hotter and his hand number.

"REALLY?"  
he shouted. Even though he was only standing a couple of feet away from Anthony.

"Jesus do you need it that badly?"

"Yes you are my only hope!"  
What was Steve saying? He was giving the boy more and more information, he was making himself more and more vulnerable. Why would he say something like that? Shit now Anthony could easily take advantage of the situation and abuse it.

Shit why would he say such things?

"Alright on what day of the week do you have time? When do you want to start"

Silence went trough Steves head no screaming, no cursing, no fear.  
Was Anthony serious?

Quickly responding Steve said

"From Tuesday to Thursday after school and all day long on the weekends! Tomorrow I have time after school"

"Whoa! Alright Steve, I've got your number I'll call you later and tell you when I have time."

Steve rush forward toward Anthony, grabbed his hands firmly. Even more carefully that before afraid he might hurt him again. With one swift move he couldn't explain himself he pulled them up and thank him.  
Finally feeling like a ton had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you so much Anthony!"

"Gee-"  
Anthony freed his hands and shifted his face away from Steves grip. While he pulled them back to his side. His left hand quickly grabbing his mp3 device and plucked it back into his ear. Turning his body around ready to now finally go.

"And call me Tony!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I have finaly managed to get Anthony in just as I had promissed xD
> 
> This was fun to write, reason why I uploaded it so shortly after.  
> This is the first time I've written unil 3 am in the morning/D
> 
> I hope it was fun to read, I'm allways open to comments and critisism ~
> 
> Have a good day uwu ~


	4. 7,2%

 

  
As he form his lips into a silent O ,"Tony" a quiet whisper had left the quarterbacks rough but full lips. It had reached no ones ears but his own.  
Steves eyes could not leave the back of his proclaimed savior. He had a small and slender back. The back connected to well formed but tiny legs. Anthony didn't look like he was the sports type.  
His face was pale and his skin was unclear. In addition his movement wasn't the one of a sports man. It somehow was stiff, maybe he had a day job in which he had to stand for an awful long time.  
That might be the reason for his ethically formed legs. Who knows.

However Steve was sure not Anthonys muscle mass was the reason he was going to rescue him.

No it was Tonys infamous brain, helping him out of this deep hole. Steve had dug himself into. Why didn't he reached out earlier, maybe he could have passed the test with at least 30% if he had asked Bruce sooner.  
Then again if he had asked Bruce sooner would he have met Anthony. No. Tony.

-

Some time had passed and the young Rogers stood in front of his Mansion.  
Faced with the inevitable.

No car. No back door.  
The front door. His step mother.

  
As he inserted the second key out of the 5 he possessed. One for the front door, another for the back door in the garage, a little one for the post box located at the front entrance, the front key for the golden gates and one for the little box in his room.

A click followed by a force pulling the door out of his hands.  
Steve lost balance for only a seconds catching himself by grabbing onto the matching red door frame.  
Steve throat gave away a quick but silent grunt.

Momentarily the door swung back at the startled boy, indicating that the person who just briefly ago tore it open now had let go of it.  
If it had not been for Steves amazing quarterback skills he wouldn't have been able to react quickly and the heavy cherry coloured door would have crushed his skull.  
Every 'nobel' around the block had these really heavy door combined with bullet proof glass windows that not only decorated their houses but also their minimum 3 cars.  
Steve counted these attributes just to the list of "look-at-me-I-am-rich" list, but just like the three massive family portraits that hung inside the gigantic dining room Steve didn't know anything different.

Since he knew little to nothing else. How 'normal' people lived. All his friends lived in the same conditions, rich and wealth.

The only insight he had was from TV and recently Natasha although the things she told, Steve was sure she was only messing with them.  
Now she was living with Bucky since he was the one volunteering in the russian exchange program. He spoke the language after all.  
But really? Wooden Boxes in the garden, with a whole in them could never be used as toilets.

The impact of another Wooden object ripped him out of his thoughts. He caught the door with his right hand.

"I AM SO SORRY, SIR!" a young voice reached out to Steve.  
Yet again the door was forced out into the direction it just had came from. The person had again swung it.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO - "

Steve now used his right hand and guided it onto his knee. In order to give himself enough strength to stand up upright, rather then to hold on to the frame of the door and stare onto the white clean sparkling floor of the entrance room.

"JENNIFER!"  
his step mothers voice was the last hit he needed to get back into his usual confident stance.  
The young mans head moved quickly around the room so he could successfully observe the scene that happened shortly before.

A young woman was standing behind the door.  
She was new. Offspring Rogers had never seen her face.  
She surly was a maide tho. Her tall body was coated in the black long dress with the white apron all female maids had to wear.

"CAN'T YOU EVEN OPEN A DOOR CHILD?"  
his mother approached them with a fast walk.  
Jennifer, her name Steve was sure. Opened her mouth to talk but step monster was faster.

"Your FIRST DAY and you can't even open a door properly!?"  
Again Jennifer helplessly opened her mouth Steve saw the read streaming into her face her hands still on the door knob twitching, grabbing it tighter.

"Don't EVEN try to say anything you good for nothing."  
Her eyes started to glisten. As if little stars had risen in them but it was not a beautiful sight. The tall maidens eyes were no beautiful sky, no they were ready to release a horrendous flood of crying tears and shame.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING HERE. STILL!? GO ! NOW !"

Finally releasing the door knob that had caused all this muddle. She ran of into the servants unit to the east.  
Sadly another thing Steve got used to. New employers, new faces his step mother was screaming at, terrorizing them often abusing their position.

He was used to it. Not okay with it yet he could do nothing against it.

  
He had tried many so times. All ending with his father. Rather than a solution.

"My son" his step mother again now her hand layed on his shoulders gently stroking them contrary to a second ago where they were up in the air supporting her shouting.  
Now Steve was the one cutting of her words.

"Nothing happened. I am fine, mother."  
freeing his shoulders carefully from her touch. Still Steve knew how to use the situation properly resulting in evading a mother-son-school take.  
Steve continued.

"I am however not feeling so well, mother. May I retreat into my room and have Lunch there?"  
Followed by his oh so prominent smile.

Smiling as well his mother replied "Of course, dear."

-

In his room Steve shut the door behind him Steve followed his usual routine. Throwing his backpack halfway across the room towards his desk. And throwing himself for a short moment onto his bed.  
This time he seriously needed it on a normal day he would only lay on it for a brief period of time just out of routine.

But now he needed it he needed the silence. He hated screaming he never did it himself. Sure his voice would get loud of course but never in an aggressive, attacking way.  
Nothing good ever comes out of screaming.  
Steve hated to admit to himself. But he was in need to recover from just that little bit of shouting he just witnessed. It made him feel dreadfully weak.  
It felt as if he had to relive all those endured screams again.

  
Just by his step mothers screaming he needed to lay down. She did not even screams at him.  
Passive screaming by his step mother made him have to lay down and rest.

It was laughable.  
  
I f his father would see him like this he would definitely laugh at him again as he did so often before.

Now he was in urgent need of silence.

  
Steves oh so longed silence was broken by a small ringing noise. Upset, the blond pulled away from his double bed and moved with low hanging across his room to his desk with his backpack next to it.  
Displeased that someone would interrupt him in his weak moment, but knowing that they could not be aware of that.  
Steve pulled out his new iPhone from the little sidepieces of the trendy bag.  
Turning it around in his big roughened palm Steve read out the name out loud.

"ANTHONY?!" in what was a bit of both, shock and disbelieve Steves feet leaped backwards and he landed with the back first on his soft bed.

He had completely forgotten!

Pushing the touchscreen Steve suddenly realized that the name had disappeared.  
"Did he hung up" still in shock Steves finger glid around the screen to the small phone icon.  
Inhaling a huge breath of air before pushing it he turned around to lay on his bed eyes on the burgundy veil surrounding his white bed.  
A beep and another is all it took for the chewinggum voice to appear.

"Blondie?"

"Yes. Sorry I didn't manage to get to my phone in time."

Steve suddenly questioned his giggling and fast spoke sentence. Way to fast to understand. Why was he so concerned?  
Was he still hasty because of the previous encountered step monsters screames?  
What was going on?

"Sure. Probably wasn't done with your 5000 sit ups so I had to be delayed."  
his voice was still careless but it had an amused undertone filledwith sarcasm.  
"or maybe your treadmill was to load so you didn't hear."  
Anthony was laughing at his own joke.

Steve concurred  
"Very funny, Anthony. I bet you couldn't wait to call me from your self made futuristic phone. Only to test if it was able to toast 3 toast at once at the same time"

Both of them laughed.  
It was interrupted by Anthonys chewinggum voice but continued had a little laughter to it.

"I told you, it was Tony."  
Again caught of guard Steve blushed, he was drilled to be formal it had took him 2 years so he could call his friends by nick names. Bucky being the exception since his own mother calls him Bucky.

"Yes, Yes sorry...Tony" Steve blushed as he spoke Anthonys name.

"Jezus, big guy." he exhaled loudly into the speaker. "okay what ever."

"Why did you call?"  
he did not hesitate rather he wanted their conversation to move on and make Tony forget about his ebaressing behavior.

"I looked into my busy busy schedule, and found a good date for us."

"US?!" Steves voice skipped 2 octaves higher.

"Yes? Didn't you want me to help you with your biology?"

Tony was right, what was Steve just so clumsy about?

"Ah! Yes and chemistry and Physics and" the blond boys voice paused "and maybe in math?"  
Not that he was bad in math but it could never hurt and it was intriguing to now how smart this so called genius really was.

"Oh boy. That's awful lot. You sure you don't want multiple teachers?"  
before Steve could even register the question he heard himself already answering

"No you are perfect." Suddenly releasing that he might ask to much of Anthony. Tony.  
" I- I mean only if you can. AND of cours want to!"

There it was again his voice was high and fast. His suspicion started to grow again did he forget to finish a school project or homework and his mind made him unconsciously aware of it?  
Made him hurry up so he could finish it? Multiple questions started to flood the quarterbacks head.

"Nah, big guy its fine."  
Tonys voice was nonchalantly again and it produced the image of a cool guy leaning against a wall, into Steves head.  
"They don't call me genius for nothin'. So I have time on wednesday right after school, just as you and on the weekends I'm mostly free. Only three million dollar questions left.  
Where , how much and last but not least how often?"

Steve collected his thoughts.  
No public place would do it, after all he had to keep Tony a secret. Maybe his place?  
"What about your place"

Now Tony was the one who answered in haste. Tho he seemed to have much more control over the pitch of his voice than Steve.

"That's not possible."

Surprised but convinced that Anthony. TONY had his reasons, Steve offered.  
"Then what about mine. We can even walk after school to my place its not a long walk."

"That'll do. Now to the next million dollar question and this time its really about money. How much are you willing to pay? After all the service of a genius is not fro free."  
Steve could hear his grin coming through the speakers and it cause him to do the same.

"Well at our school they told me that one hour with a student tutor would cost about 20 dollar.  
But since you are helping me with a lot of stuff and I might even need your assistance more than once a week, how about 30?"

A cough reached Steves ear as if some one had drank to fast.

"30 per HOUR? Are yOU INSANE?" Tony bursted out in shock.

"Is that not enough if so, then how ab-"  
The phone made a loud clicking noise indicating that it had been dropped? Or maybe the connection was cut? Steve wasn't sure, and sat his body up right on his bed.  
Confused of what happened.

"Tony?" he blushed as he called his tutor by his nick name.  
For a short period of time the line was quiet. Steve repeated himself.

"Ton-"

"YEah! I- I'm hear I can hear you. Eh- No, no 30 is, it- " and Steve thought he heard Tony swallow. Instinctively Steve worried if everything was alright since the chewing gum voice was replaced by a rather weird and unusual stutter.  
But then the chestnut haired boy continued.

"It is a lot are you sure?"

A lot Steve questioned. 30 dollar was nothing to him. 30 dollar was what he got if he went to the kiosk down the street.  
Trying to cover up his suspires he answered honestly.  
"Its the least I can do, you're like an angel! I'm very glad you are willing to help me."

Steve felt so good telling him the truth. How desperate he was, how much Tony was able to do for him in the future. If Tony was the genius as he and everybody claimed to be, he truly was his savior.

"Oh my god, big boy. You are really in trouble aren't you?"  
Now Tonys voice did not match the picture of a cool guy leaning against a wall carrying for nothing but himself. It had compassion in it even if it was just a little and the chewinggum voice was dominant.

Steve heard it.

 

So he replied.

"Yes..Yes I am."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it uwu
> 
> The phone call will contine in the next chapter dont' worry, I'm just to tired to continue writing rn ;*  
> thx again for reading, have a great day : D
> 
> AH and yeah I just added a RLY quick sketch of Steve onto the chaptere....not rly happy w/it but since the last chapter had a pic I felt the need to repeat it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this for a friend ~ who loves Tony way to much and I am so mean and haven´t even mentioned him...yet ; D  
> I hope she and you enjoyed it ~
> 
> Feedback is allways welcome uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a great day!


End file.
